Boxed Souls
by CaptiousArbitrator
Summary: Soul Eater AU. Not a crossover, just borrowing the universe. Don't need knowledge of Soul Eater to read. When Natsu Leonhart started the new school year, he wasn't expecting this. Between explosive new friends and sadistic tutors, it's a wonder he hasn't died yet. Add to that a dame-partner and crippling clumsiness and you've got a recipe for disaster. Some OOC and Language.


**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Warnings include OOC, Human!box weapons, and general craziness.**

"I don't wanna go!" A young boy clung to the skirt of his mother where they stood outside the steps of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. He was crying as he was being dragged towards the school by a young lady, though It looked like the lady was having a bit of trouble doing so, seeing as the boy was fighting desperately to move in the opposite direction.

Though he was 13 years old, Natsu Leonhart was not above throwing a tantrum to get what he wanted. He was a mommy's boy through and through and detested being thrown into unfamiliar situations. And being forced to attend a new school, a boarding school, away from home ranked first on his list of "new situations". Natsu was short for his age, barely passing the 4 and a half foot mark. He had naturally blond hair that curled every which way, resulting in a ridiculous and hard to tame mess. The most, and seemingly only notable thing about him other than his crippling clumsiness was the bright orange of his eyes. No matter how many times he told people, they seemed to think it was the result of contacts or some spell. It's all natural, thank you very much!

His mother, Anna Leonhart, was exasperated with her son's antics and was trying her best to peel him off of her. The two of them made for an interesting sight standing in front of the school where Natsu was about to embark on his journey. Anna looked around surreptitiously. It seemed that they had gathered an audience of amused parents and snickering children. She sighed before turning back to her child.

"Natsu!" Anna scolded her boy lightly as she tried to extract her skirt from his clutches. "Stop this right now. You're making a scene and frankly, it's embarrassing."

"But mama!" Natsu cried dramatically as his hands were forced off his mother's skirts. He immediately threw his arms around his mother's waist and looked up at her with teary orange eyes, hoping to sway her with puppy eyes. Unfortunately for Natsu, Anna was a master of the puppy eyes herself, and therefore immune to his pleas.

Anna furrowed her brow and paused to take a deep breath or two. She loved her son, but really, this was a bit much. "Na-kun..."

Natsu heard the warning tone in her voice. Anna rarely scolded her only son, but when she did… It wasn't pleasant for anyone. He gingerly extracted his arms from around her and instead wrapped them around himself. It wasn't his fault! Really. Okay, so he had some issues making friends, and maybe he had a bit of separation anxiety, but who wouldn't? He was being shipped off to a strange school thousands of miles from his home in Italy without his mother for the first time. Add to this the fact that up until now, Natsu had been home-schooled, and the result was this. A cowardly pre-teen with separation anxiety and an inability to make friends.

"Mama… Why do I have to go? Can't I stay with you?"

Anna looked at Natsu. She could see that her son was truly heartbroken about having to leave home, but what could she do? She had promised his father that she would take him to the academy once he turned 13.

"Natsu, please don't do this. Think on the bright side, mio caro. Maybe you'll make some new friends, eh?" Anna knew that Natsu had trouble making friends in Italy. It was part of the reason she had agreed to send him so far away. She thought that this could be a new start for her son, a blank slate for him, away from the stigma of his mother's status as a single mom without a husband.

Natsu looked at his mother, then down at himself, then back to his mother. He looked at his skinny limbs, his childish clothing, and the scrapes on his hands and knees that showcased his clumsiness.

"…Right… Friends…"

Natsu looked at the people surrounding the two, only now noticing them. Many of the kids outright laughed when they saw his face of dismay. A silver-haired boy accompanied by a beautiful pink-haired woman smirked at Natsu when his gaze landed on him. A young girl next to him with fiery eyes and multicolored hair was clutching her stomach, she was laughing so hard. Another boy, this one with a ridiculous cow-print shirt, stuck his tongue out at Natsu and threw something at him. Natsu paled when he realized that the small pink thing headed his way was a grenade. Weren't those supposed to be confiscated, or something?! He shrieked and quickly shoved his mother out of the way, just as the explosive hit the ground, exploding and sending chunks of earth flying everywhere. As people ran away from the explosion, all Natsu could do was stare in disbelief.

He was going to die here, wasn't he?

* * *

Natsu walked into the meeting hall where orientation was being held with few expectations. He was fully aware of his undesirable status as a weapon partner. After all, who would want a weapon so clumsy and cowardly? He couldn't even transform fully. Heck, he couldn't transform at all. He was going to be the only person not paired with another, and frankly, it scared him. If he couldn't get a partner, he would be bullied for sure. Oh, why couldn't his mother listen to him and let him stay in Italy?

Clutching his orange lion hoodie closer to him, Natsu wandered over to a seat near the outskirts of the gathering, hoping to avoid the loud and rambunctious crowd. As he sat down, he could see most of the room. Over in another corner was a scary looking boy of Asian descent. He was the furthest away from the crowd of people and didn't look at all happy to be there. Natsu quickly looked away from him when the boy caught him staring and gave him a death glare that could scare off just about anything. He looked away and his eyes caught on another boy, this one with short white hair and an extremely loud voice. He was talking excitedly with a pretty young girl with orange hair. Judging by the closeness of the two, they were either very good friends or brother and sister. Natsu sighed. He would give anything to have someone else there he knew, or a friend. Even a mild acquaintance would do. But, alas, it was not to be. He looked away from the duo, unwilling to be reminded of his current state of loneliness. His eyes landed on another boy, this one surrounded by what looked like a sea of girls. It was not surprising, seeing as the boy was tall and athletic, with an award winning smile. By his side were two other boys, one with dark blue hair and another with light brown. They, too, were surrounded by adoring fans.

As he sat there contemplating the various places he might be able to take sanctuary in once the bullies caught wind of him, a heavy weight barreled into him and knocked him off of his seat.

"Oof!" The breath was knocked out of Natsu by whoever currently sat on top of him. He wriggled around, trying to see who had squished him, but all he was able to see was a mop of light brown hair.

"Ouch! Ah…" The boy, or at least Natsu thought it was a boy, groaned as he shifted on top of the other boy.

"Oww… W-would you m-mind getting off of me?" Natsu said, his words slightly stammered. He didn't want to anger whoever was top of him. What if they were violent?

"Eh?! Hiie!" The kid on top of Natsu emitted a shrill shriek as he took in the situation. He tried to extract himself from the mess the two were in, but it seemed as if Natsu had finally found someone just as clumsy as himself, as while he was getting up, the brown-haired boy's hand slipped and the two boys just got further tangled up.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as his hand was stepped on. The two boys had limbs flailing in all directions, random scrapes and bruises accumulating as the seconds passed by. Eventually, the two were able to undo the tangle of limbs and separate on the floor, panting heavily from the effort.

Natsu looked at the boy who he had been in overly intimate contact with moments before. He looked embarrassed, his face was lit up like a traffic light and his eyes were averted away from Natsu. The boy appeared to be around Natsu's age, maybe a year or two older. He had gravity-defying brown hair and a slender frame, along with a collection of injuries that could rival Natsu's own.

"Eheheh," The other boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I'm a little clumsy." He looked extremely embarrassed by that fact, but Natsu's face lit up. Finally, someone else who was cursed with clumsiness. His mother was right (though, to be fair, when isn't she?), he might actually make a friend here.

"I-it's okay," Natsu said with a small blush. "W-what's your name, if I might ask?"

"Whoops," The boy smiled sheepishly, "My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsunayoshi Sawada, I guess. You can call me Tsuna, though."

 **Note: Hello and welcome. This is my first story, so it's probably a mess. Have patience with me. I'm begging you. It's trash. I am sorry for the lack of main KHR characters, but I wanted to introduce Natsu. Hopefully he's not too annoying or problematic... Anyway, I was reading fanfics and suddenly the thought popped into my head. 'I want to see more being done with the box animals. And, hey. They're basically characters that can transform into weapons for our main characters to use. isn't that kinda like Soul Eater?' And so this monstrosity was born. You're welcome.**


End file.
